Total Drama: The Return (SYOC open)
by xxPrincxssxx
Summary: Total drama is back with an all new season and all new hosts! Get ready to revisit the show's old stomping grounds, Camp Wawanakwa, with a few special tweaks. SYOC are open so please, submit characters! App can be found in my profile. (7/16 contestants)
1. Chapter 1

Our story today begins at Fresh TV Studios, in the executive board room.

"Look at all this!" One of the producer exclaimed as he gestured to his lap top, his email inbox receiving a continuous flow of emails from fans, ranging from long emotional sob stories to aggressively angry rants. It had been this way since is was announced that there would be no new installation of the Total Drama Franchise.

"We can't go on like this," another one of them commented as he stared down at her phone, watching the Total Drama fansites blow up with comments and posts about how upset they were that Total Drama would be ending.

Another producer let out a yelp as his tablet began to heat up and produced smoke. He quickly dropped the burning electronic device onto the floor before it caught fire! This caused a slight panic before someone poured a glass of water of it, causing everyone at the table to let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Pretty soon there will be fans knocking down the studio doors, we have to do something!"

And as if on cue, the doors to the board room swung open and the familiar face of Chris McLean swaggered into the board room, an air of cockiness surrounding him as he entered the room. Chef was behind him, the same grimace on his face.

"Well, well, well, looks like Total Drama fans, aren't happy," McLean pointed out arrogantly as he sat in one of the board room chairs, putting his feet up on the table, "told ya there was still a market for the show." Chris was ecstatic by the reaction the fans had to cancellation of Total Drama, this meant there was a chance of a revival season!

The producers at the table groaned as Chris McLean walked through those doors, part of the reason they had ended the show was because they couldn't deal with Mclean's Diva attitude, and now he was going to rub it in their faces that he was right. They knew that they definitely had to revive the show now, if not, the fan base will tear the studio apart!

That's when one of the producers got an idea in her head. The older woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair stood up as she smoothed out her black pencil skirt and adjusted her grey blazer. "You were right McLean, there is a market for Total Drama. I think we are going ton do a new season."

Every producer at the table looked at her in shock, but Chris on the other hand, had the most creepily gleeful smile on his face. This was his chance! He hadn't been able to get any other work in years, Total Drama was all he had left, and he wasn't letting go so easily!

"Now we're talking! Of course, since you fired me, I will need a pay raise to entice me to come back," Chris taunted as the producers at the table groaned, except for the dirty blonde woman who was smirking at him. "I can already imagine it! We can get a new island! New challenges! New contestants-"

"And a new host."

All the producers heads perked up at this addition, smiles growing on their faces as they all chimed in their approving comments. Chris McLean's face, however, was frozen in shock as they discussed who they were going to replace him with! "I know this great guy, Don, he hosted Ridonculous Race a while back," one of the producers suggested. "No way! You can't give my job to that no talent slime ball Don! You can't give it to anyone! I'm Chris McLean! No one can replace me!" The former TV host was furious, it seemed like he would soon turn violent. The blonde woman snapped her fingers, signalling Chef, also known as Chris' parole officer, to restrain him.

"Don't worry McLean, Don won't be taking over your job," she stated before turning towards her fellow producers, ignoring Chris' cries of frustration. "I think we should multiple hosts, three pretty girls! Not only will there be three fresh faces for Total Drama, it will also increase the male viewers." This idea generated a buzz of approval around the table. "Who do you have in mind?" One of them asked curiously. The blonde woman grinned, "oh you'll see."

**That was my way of introducing you all to a new SYOC story I'm starting, Total Drama Storymania! I actually wrote a story with a similar concept a few years back, but it never ended up sticking because I just wasn't very prepared. This story is going to be a little different because it will be showing what happens on and off camera, I don't really know how to describe it, but you'll see what I mean when the story starts. So of course, since this is an SYOC, I will need your characters to be in it! I will be accepting 16 characters, 8 girls and 8 boys, I want to keep the cast relatively small to try to focus on as many characters as possible. Of course, there are rules to applying.**

**1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus**

**2\. Fill up the application below, it will be posted on my Profile**

**3\. PM only! Reviews will be ignored**

**4\. Please label your PM ****_Total Drama The Return: *Enter OC's name here*'s Application_**

**_*Basics*_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Stereotype: _**

**_Sexuality: _**

**_Nationality:_**

**_Backstory:_**

**_*Appearance*_**

**_Ethinicity:_**

**_Skin Tone:_**

**_Body Type:_**

**_Height:_**

**_Weight:_**

**_Eye shape and color:_**

**_Hair Color and style:_**

**_Piercings/Scars/Tattoos (if applicable):_**

**_Normal Clothes:_**

**_Sleepwear:_**

**_Swimsuit:_**

**_Formal Clothes:_**

**_Winter Clothes:_**

**_Accessories (if applicable): _**

**_*Personality*_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Hobbies/Talents:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Strengths (at least 3, also try to add what kind of challenges they would be good at):_**

**_Weaknesses (at least 3, also try to add what kind of challenges they would be bad at):_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Do they want a relationship?:_**

**_If yes, with who?_**

**_*Other stuff*_**

**_Reason for entering:_**

**_Plans with the money:_**

**_Strategy:_**

_**How okay are they with manipulating others?**_

_**Alliance?**_

_**If so, with who?:**_

**_Anything else?:_**

**_Audition Tape:_**

**The next update will introduce one of the three hosts of the show as well as the first batch of accepted characters, good luck, I can't wait to see all your applications!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So these are the girls you want to approach?" A man with dark brown hair and black square glasses asked as he looked over the files he was just handed, shuffling through the thre files.

Candace Golding nodded as they walked through the studio. Since she suggested Total Drama's revival and the addition of three new hosts, she was the one in charge of recruiting the three new hosts.

She had managed to acquire quite extensive information on all three of the girls she had in mind, since they all worked within Fresh TV Studios. They were all some what prodigies in their own right, and though they worked off camera, they had dynamic personalities that Candace was confident would make this season of Total Drama a success!

When it was announced that Chris McLean would not be returning for a new season, there was quite a bit of backlash from original Total Drama fans who thought this season would suck without him and was buoycotting it all together! The pressure was on these girls to make sure this season is good.

"I'm telling you George, these girls are going to be perfect!" She exclaimed as he read over the first girl's files.

"Kennedy Rose Lee, 16 years old... Wait all these girls are 16, don't you think their a little young for this?" George asked her skeptically. She merely brushed him off, "they'll be fine."

George rolled his eyes before he continued to read, raising his eyebrow as he came across an interesting point. "She works on _The_ _Explosivo Show_?"

_The Explosivo Show_ was one of the many Total Drama spin-off shows the studio was testing to try and calm fans down, bit to know available. The showrunner, Izzy "Explosivo" Ryans, was way too crazy and dangerous to work with, so the network was pulling the plug on it.

"This girl is a certified genius and an expert on all things mischief, I think she'll be able to give our new contestants a run for their money," Candace explained as her assistant continued reading through her file. "Exploding shirts? Rock candy made from Carolina Reaper peppers? Lice infested shampoo? I must say, this girl does have a knack for trouble," he agreed, "she would make an excellent host.

George looked up from the papers to see that they were on the set of the soon to be torn down Explosivo Show set. The show's sign was gleaming with lights, that is, until a balloon filled with pink paint knocked it down and splattered everywhere, including onto Candace and George.

"Oops."

The two turned around to see a petite asian girl with bright blue hair tied up in space buns. She had her hands behind her back, as she tried to hide her load of paint balloons, until one of them slipped out of her grasp and broke on the floor, causing green paint to splash all over. She laughed nervously as the two looked at her in surprise. "They said I could do what I want since this place was being torn down..." she said nervously.

Before they had the chance to respond, their eyes widened with shock as they heard explosions take place behind them, causing them to turn around to see the whole set to catch on fire as the sprinklers come on. They turned back to the Korean girl who shyly played with the hem of her blood red tank top, "we had a lot of extra explosives and stuff... Am I in trouble again?"

Kennedy was told that she could do whatever she wanted with the set since the show was getting canned, so she decided to make it her own playground of destruction. She hated working on the Explosivo Show. She wanted to be the one causing the mess, not just making weapons of destruction and cleaning up after Izzy. Plus, they always rushed her when she was creating pranks. Some of them even were used before she was done! That really ticked her off! All her pranks had to be perfect, and what did they do? Turn her work into sloppily produced preschooler pranks!

So the first chance she got, she almost burned the place to the ground, which may not have been the smartest idea since two network higher ups came to pay the set a visit. She thought they were going to fire her from the studio for sure.

She winced as the older dirty blonde woman began to approach her. Kennedy wanted to laugh so badly since her beige, expensive looking pants suit was splattered with pink, but seeing as this was her boss, she could tell that this was an unwise decision. "Ms Lee, we would like to make you an offer," the woman said, "one that will allow you to cause all the mischief you want." This intrigued Kennedy greatly as this woman pulled out a contract from her jacket. "I'm listening," Kennedy replied, grinning as she looked over the contract.

**Yup! The first host of the show is one of my favourite OCs that I submit for other SYOC stories, Kennedy! She's one of the hosts because I think she's perfect to just bring a little bit of crazy and hook the new set up with a bunch of awesome traps and pranks that will keep the contestants on their toes!**

**So here are some characters that are officially in.**

**OFFICIALLY ACCEPTED CAST**

**Boys**

**\- Jack Galloway ****(submitted by Skyn1nja123)**

**\- ****Kami Mizusawa (submitted by Seven Alice)**

**\- Jack Brown (submitted by Buck Johnson)**

**Girls**

**\- ****Asuka Kiyora (submitted by Epifanio Therion)**

**\- Noelle Pierre (submitted by TheRabidRoleplayer)**

**\- Alice Kimura (submitted by Boostup7)**

**\- Makoto Tojo (submitted by gamergirl101)**

**If you submitted a character and you don't see their name here, it doesn't mean they've officially been rejected, I will still be keeping them under consideration, but as of right now while planning the story, I can't really see where they would fit. Thank you so much for your submissions so far! **

**Also I know it's been forever since I updated this story, so I will be PMing the creators of the officially accepted OCs for permission to use their OCs, if I don't get a reply in a week I'll remove their OCs from the Official Cast List and use new OCs, so remember applications are still open.**

**The next update I will be announcing the second host for the show, and more of the cast, so stay tuned!**


End file.
